Some 3D data, imaging and video capture techniques use light projection to capture 3D data. The projected light can be encoded using a structured light pattern, and in particular a bi-dimensional coded light pattern. The projected bi-dimensional coded light pattern can reflect off surfaces and can be detected and captured with a camera or sensor. Decoding procedures are then used to detect the projected light patterns, and by comparison to its deformation, 3D data can be determined. For convenience the term 3D imaging is used herein to refer to any one of the following: 3D data capture techniques, 3D imaging capture techniques and 3D video capture technique.
Some structured light patterns contain code words embedded into the structured light pattern which create feature types. Each code word is comprised of code word elements, or bits. Each feature type is comprised of feature elements. Each feature element is given a certain visual appearance such as light intensities, shapes and pixels, and different feature types are characterized by different formations of feature elements.